DBZ: The Android's Son
by Lexeh123
Summary: Meet Chuck, the son of Android Seventeen and a himanwoman,named Jada. Follow Chuck as he encounters his father and all his gaining of power, puberty, and later high school xD takes place fter the Cell Games. review please xD Chuck and the image belong to me and Jada belongs to my best,friend
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is about Android Seventeen and his son, Chuck (my OC). His wife is Jada Carza, my best friend's OC.

Chuck sat in the grass with his mother, tugging at the green and sighing. This waiting thing was awfully boring, but he supposed meeting his mysterious father would make it worth it. Still, he thought, shivering in the cold, his father could have met them at their house!

His mother stood with her arms crossed, impatient for Sev's return. When they had been absorbed by Cell and killed, she had bumped into her son's father, and the two had promised to meet at their old hunting spot.

However, Sev clearly wasn't there, and Jada was getting impatient. She sighed loudly, and brushed her dark blonde hair out of her eyes. She looked over at her son, who was patiently drawing figures in the small patches of dirt. She smiled a little, and sighed once again.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Why is Dad named after a number? And why am I meeting him now?"

"it's hard to explain, Chuck.. But I'll tell you everything as soon as your father shows up." She gave hima reassuring smile, and the boy smiled back.

Chuck drew a stick figure into the dirt, before snapping the twig in two. he really wanted to meet his father, but all this waiting was boring.

Soft footsteps caught his attention, and he glanced up to see a man approach them. He had an orange bandana around his neck, and a black shirt with a white long sleeve underneath. His straight black hair almost hid his icy blue eyes.

Chuck was quickly stood, not wanting to be rude, and stood by his mother. "About time you showed up, Sev.." Jada chuckled.

"Oh, you know me. Fashionably late as you Humans tend to say."

Chuck met his father's eyes, and gulped.

"So, this is our boy?"

A/N The next chapter will have backstory on how Jada and Seventeen met : hope you enjoyed, and review if you want. ;v;


	2. Chapter 2

Android Seventeen carefullycarefully studied his son. The boy resembled him greatly, and it was a pleasure to see that. He smirked a little, and looked at Jada. "He naturally shy?"  
"No, he's just a little surprised to meet you is all."  
"Hmph, well stand up boy, and introduce yourself." Chuck nodded, a little nervous. He stood, brushing dirt and grass off his clothing, hoping to look a bit presentable for his father. "I'm Chuck C-Carza, I'm e-eleven, and it's a great pleasure to meet you s-sir." The boy choked out. Sev smirked, his eyes piercing into his son's. "Well it's nice to meet you, too." Chuck breathed a sigh of relief and sat down. "Do you like hunting?"  
Chuck nodded eagerly. "Me and Mom-" "Mom and I." Jada corrected. Chuck huffed impatiently and started over again. "Mom and I go hunting every week! Last time we bagged a bear!" The boy was proud, his chest puffed out in pride, his icy blue eyes shining. Sev smiled at this, and squatted to his level. "Your mother ever tell you how we met? It was during a hunt."  
"I had run away from my, i suppose you could say, father, for the second time. I had been walking around the forest, terribly bored, when I noticed a blood trail. Thinking it would be an easy way to catch something, I followed the trail, not even bothering to scan the blood. I came upon your mother, who had been resting against a fallen tree. I could see the gash on her hand, and realized the blood trail was from her. 'You're not takin' my deer.' She had said, a mean look in her eyes. I only smirked and nodded, and watched as she aimed her rifle at a young stag who was grazing a few feet behind the tree. After she killed the stag, she was quick to gut it, and ignored me the entire time. She only acknowledged me after she was done.  
"What happened to your hand?" I had asked.  
"Slipped on a some boulders, didn't have time to clean it up."  
"You should. You'll attract animals that way."  
She shrugged, and began packing up her gear. "You live around here?" I was curious about this woman, and her toughness.  
"Yep.. A few miles east. Chazke Village."  
"Why there?"  
"Born and raised. Besides, I doubt some high class city would welcome a dirty hunter like me. Besides, I don't care for snooty city slickers bein' prisses about every little thing wrong in their lives."  
I only nodded, and followed her as she hiked back. She didn't seem to mind my company, and was silent the entire time. "What's your name?" She asked, looking back at me. "You can call me, Sev."  
Chuck didn't look surprised about how they met. His mother's attitude never ceased to amaze him, but he found it quite interesting how Jada had let his father follow her. Her mom was the self proclaimed "Unlovable Hostile Bear" of Chazke Village, driving away any suitors who had claimed they would conquer her heart like a they would a wild and untamed horse. Of course, a few arrows shot in their butts gave them the message of, " STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME."  
Seventeen squatted to his son's eye level, and grinned. "So, since you're my son and all, we should bond. Humans like bonding, don't they?" "He likes being alone, he's not a bonding type, Seventeen.." Jada answered for her wide eyed son. Sev shrugged his shoulders and stood. "I should get the chance to bond with my old son."  
Chuck swallowed nervously, and nodded. "Yes, s-sir, you do."  
"then it's settled. Tomorrow, we're going hunting.."

A/N hope you like. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chuck lay in his small bed, his blue eyes studying the familiar wooden ceiling. He hadn't been able to sleep at all since his father arrived. Tension seemed to build between the boy and the man, making him curious, yet suspicious of his father.

The older man refused to answer his questions about his whereabouts over the last eleven years, and why his name was a number. Chuck sighed aloud, bringing his warm blanket close to his chin as he fell asleep.

The next morning, Chuck woke to his mother cooking, something she rarely did. By the scent drifting in the air, it was bacon and eggs. He hopped out of bed, pulling his pajama pants off and his shorts on.

He padded downstairs, eager to eat, when he collided hard into a statue?

"S-Sorry, sir." Chuck choked out, looking up at Seventeen. The man merely nodded and continued his leisurely stroll throughout the house, and ignored the boy. Chuck quickly went to his mother, and watched her finish cooking. "Mom, it smells great!"

Jada smiled. "I was hoping it would. Have you said good morning to your father?"

"Uh... In a way.."

"hmm.. okay then.." She fixed a plate for her son, and sent him off to his seat. Chuck hungrily dug in, tearing into his food, his cheeks as full as a chipmunk's. He heard a chuckle and saw Sev standing in the doorway, arms crossed and smirking.

"You hungry, Sev?" Jada asked. Seventeen shook his head, and took a cup of water. He drank it down, and placed it back. The family fell silent, the only noises coming from Jada's stove, and the small chewing of Chuck.

"You two are going hunting today, aren't you?"

"Yes, we are."

"That'll be good. Some father-son bonding, it'll be a good experience for the both of you."

Sev nodded, and studied his son some more. It was almost a bit strange to see that his son's hairline was similar to his twin sister's. Seventeen frowned at this thought. He hadn't seen his sister since being absorbed, and hadn't been able to find her.

Chuck seemed to realize his father was staring at him, because he gazed back at him, causing a chuckle from Seventeen.

"Er, Dad?" That word was so foreign, so strange.

"Yeah?"

"We're going hunting today right?"

"Yes, yes we are."

The boy swallowed down his last bite of bacon, and nodded slowly. "Okay."

A/N review and hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
